Chained Memories
by LuvLuvLuvAnime
Summary: Miyako Miyoshi is a below average duelist who has the condition of losing her memory every 13 hours and has the power to see duel monster spirits as a result of a traffic accident years ago. After she met Jaden and the gang, Miyako is now being targetted by a unexpected visitor who possibly connects to her accident. JadenxOc. Summary sucks but just read this story to find out more.


Chapter 1: Miyako Miyoshi

**A/N: Okay, I don't usually do this but I have to write a little information about my oc, Miyako, and I have to warn you that this part is VERY BORING, so if you want to, read the story already, just scroll down the screen. To tell you the truth, I was just starting to watch Yugioh GX this month so now I'm on episode 34 so bear with me people.**

Name: Miyako Miyoshi (first name first, last name)

Nickname: Miya

Age: 15

Height: 5'0

Weight: 113 lbs.

Appearance: Miya has medium length, light blond hair tied in two pigtails with two red ribbons and during the story, and she will wear the Slifer red girl uniform as usual. She only has one eye so she has one white patch with a large string tied across her face to her right ear. Miya also has two pink cat-ears and a pink tail because she does love cats.

Duel Spirit(s): Agent of Mystery: Earth, Hanewata,

Personality: She is very shy and friendly towards others and has the personality of a ten year old because of her past. She is nice to get along with and sometimes cries during bad times or when things go TOTALLY wrong. Miya is mostly capable of making friends with most boys and some girls and sometimes clumsy. Miyako also has a two-sided personality. She's sometimes stubborn and a bit angered at some moments.

History: At the age of ten, she was hit by a car and lost an eye after the accident. Miya now has a condition that makes her lose her memories every thirteen hours about the day she had and only has the memory of the time before she was hit by the car. So it is difficult to remember the cards and friends she knew. That is why she ends up in the Slifer Red keep her memories of the day she had, she keeps a diary with her and writes down the past events that happened to her today. Then she can read it the day after and remember everything.

**On with the story…**

Regular POV:

Ring! Ring! Ring! The alarm rang violently. Under a pile of blankets, a girl slowly reached her hand out of the bed sheets and stopped the alarm from ringing. She took in a deep breath and stretched her arms wide while a transparent duel spirit appeared next to her. _"What a night…" _Miyako thought to herself.

A soft voice came out next to the girl. Miyako turned her head and smiled at Hanewata

"Morning." she greeted sweetly. "What is it? Am I forgetting something?" she asked, noticing the monster's movements.

The young girl followed his gaze and turned to a random date on her calender that was circled in red violently that said: _"Duel Academy Exam"_

"Oh no! I'm going to be late." she said in shock. So she ran into her closet and grabbed fresh clothes and lied it down on the bed.

Miyako tied her hair in two pigtails and went to put on a black short-sleeved turtleneck shirt and simple blue jeans. She grabbed a pair of pink cat-ears and placed it on her head. This was the usual outfit she wears to go out, but besides, they might give Miyako her own uniform maybe. She grabbed her backpack full of belongings; placed her duel disk on her arm and placed her deck in her pocket. Once again, Hanewata appeared and before they knew it, they were already in the streets heading for Kaiba Corp to make her Entrance Exam.

"_Domino city had changed."_ the blonde girl thought. _"When I was ten, not everything was fixed or renewed. I couldn't remember the last time I've been here."_ Miyako stopped in her tracks and looked up at the tall building in front of her. _"I hope I'll make new friends… and I hope I remember more things about my deck because when I was ten, after the accident, that was when I received this deck." _Miyako placed her hand on top of her pocket where she can feel her deck calling her. "Here goes. Next stop, Duel Academy."

With a few steps, she entered the building and saw many duelists from Domino City that she never met. A few butterflies welled up in the young girl's stomach, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Ugh, I don't know if I can do this…" Miyako said to the duel spirit.

"_Will Miyoshi Miyako enter Duel Arena One, please?" _the announcer said. Miyako gasped.

"Aw, already?" she questioned and let out a sigh. "Okay, then. I'll try my best." she walked over to the first arena on her left. In front of her was a man wearing a dark suit already ready to get this duel over with.

"State your name." he spoke up.

"Miyako Miyoshi, sir." she replied as she placed her duel disk on her left arm. The blonde scanned her eye around the area and the place was completely empty. She was glad no one was here to watch her but it was a bad time to enroll to Academy at a time like this. "Let's have a pleasant duel." Miyako said.

"Alright. You know the rules" the Examiner replied.

"Duel!"

Examiner: 4000

Miyako: 4000

"Um… I go first." Miyako said calmly. "I draw!" she looked down at her hand. "I summon, Nova Summoner in defense mode. (Atk1400 Def800) Next, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Good start." the Examiner said. "My move! I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!" (Atk1700 Def300) "Thanks to Paladin's ability, she gains 100 attack points for each 'Amazoness' monster on the field and since Paladin is the only one, she still gains 100 attack points. (Atk1800)" the Examiner interrupted. Miyako jolted backwards in shock.

"Now, Paladin, attack Nove Summoner!" he commanded. The young girl shielded her face after the explosion.

"I activate Nova Summoner's special ability!" Miyako exclaimed. "When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the graveyard, I can Special Summon on LIGHT Fairy-type monster from my deck that has 1500 or less attack points." she took her deck out of the disk and tried to find the right card. "I choose Shining Angel!" (Atk1400 Def800)

"I set two cards face down and end my turn."

"Okay. I draw! I Tribute Summon my angel in order to summon Tethys, Goddess of Light in attack mode! (Atk2400 Def1800). "Now, Tethys, attack Amazoness Paladin!"

"Hmph! I activate my trap, Magic Cylinder. With this in play, that attack is negated an you take the same amount of damage equal to the attack of your monster!"

"What?!" Miyako watched as her life points dropped.

Miyako: 1600

"I guess I end my turn then." Miyako said disappointingly.

"Now it's my turn! I draw!" the Examiner smirked. "I play the field spell, Amazoness Village!" once activated, the whole field turned into a small village that has straw houses and many trees. "Thanks to this spell, all my 'Amazoness' monsters gain 200 attack points." (Atk2000) "I now summon Amazoness Chain Master in attack mode! (Atk1500 Def1300) And thanks to Amazoness Village, Chain Master gains 200 attack points. (Atk1700) "Next I play the spell card, Amazoness Spellcaster from my hand!"

"W-what does that do?"

"I can switch the original attack points of one of my "Amazoness" monster with the original attack points of one of your monsters on the field! I choose my Chain Master!" (Atk2400+200= 2600) Miyako looked up at Tethys and her attack points dropped to 1500.

"Oh no!"

"Now, Chain Master, attack!"

"I play my face down, Negate Attack! You know what it does!" when the battle phase ended, Miyako placed her hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

"I end my turn and Amazoness Spellcaster is sent to the graveyard." Tethys's attack strength returned to normal. I turned to Hanewata who seemed worried.

"I'm fine." Miyako replied. "I… draw. I play the spell card Terrafoming. Thanks to this ability, I can add one field spell card from my deck to my hand." Miyako explained. "I play the field spell, The Sanctuary in the Sky!"

The whole field changed and there was nothing but white clouds and a large sanctuary.

"Next, I summon The Agent of Miracles: Jupiter!" (Atk1800 Def1000) "Before I attack, I play my other face down, Dust Tornado! I can destroy one set spell or trap on the field and I chose your last face down. Now, Tethys, attack Amazoness Chain Master!"

Examiner: 3900

"Next, Tethys, attack Amazoness Paladin!" the one-eyed girl commanded.

Examiner: 3500

"I place another card face down. Turn end." Miyako placed her hand on top of her patched eye, noticing that something will happen later.

"My move, draw! I summon Amazoness Tiger in attack mode!" Miyako grinned.

"I activate my face down! Solemn Judgement! By paying half of my life points, I can negate the Normal Summon of a monster as part of its ability!" the tiger disappeared.

Miyako: 800

"Why do something so risky like that?" the Examiner questioned the girl.

"I was desperate that's all." she replied sheepishly. She eyed his hand. "You have no cards in your hand." she stated.

"I end my turn then."

With a huff, Miyako drawed her card, "Tethys, attack him directly." she commanded in a dark tone.

Examiner: 1100

"I win the match." she turned to Jupiter. "You know what to do. Attack!"

Examiner: 0

The one eyed girl, dropped to her knees as the duel field turned back to normal. Hanewata floated right next to her happily. The Examiner walked towards Miyako.

"You are different from any other duelists I've ever dueled." he spoke. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

"How did you-"

"Your parents told me a few things about you. I knew you were coming." he explained. "Go on. Stop staring at me like that! Put on your uniform. Your going to Duel Academy."

"Wait, sir." Miyako tugged at his sleeve. "I don't deserve to go to Obelisk." she admitted. "There is something wrong with me that you must know. I would love to go to Duel Academy, but I rather work my way up from Slifer first."

"I'm not sure about that. You must speak with Samejima-kocho! This way please."

* * *

"Everyone, can I have your attention please?" Daitokuji-sensei said while holding his cat. "Today, we have a new student. Say 'hi' to Miyoshi Miyako." Miyako walked up in front of her teacher in silence and smiled at everyone in the room.

"Hello, everyone." she greeted shyly, her voice almost coming down to a whisper.

Everyone stared at her blankly, mostly concern about her eye. Then, a brown haired boy about her height walked up to her and greeted her with a big smile across his face.

"Hi! My name is Yuki Judai and welcome to Slifer Red! We are the 'best' duelists around and not like some weird group or anything." he said.

"Uh… nice to meet you, Judai." Miyako replied.

**Read and review please. **


End file.
